


First Shift

by Bad_Wolf_Writings



Series: A Job At The Arcade [2]
Category: Marvel Comics, Sex Arcade - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_Writings/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_Writings
Summary: Abels works his first full shift at The Arcade, leading him to a meeting with none other than Emma Frost.
Series: A Job At The Arcade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See Prologue for notes

When Abels arrived at the concrete office building that served as one of the staff’s secret entrances he was looking forward to his first real shift at The Arcade the day after he was given his tour by the hostess Adley. She had been assigned to work as an assistant to him at least until he could find his way around The Arcade. The secretary Britney was sitting at her desk when he entered the office building. Abels had brought her a coffee, deciding it was best to be on the secretary’s good side. She accepted it excitedly and happily brought him down to the locker room. She opened his locker and he placed his phone, wallet, keys, and jacket in the locker. Britney locked it securely and called the capsule to take him into The Arcade. Britney blew him a kiss as the doors to the capsule closed. Abels winked in response, Britney’s bubbliness was starting to grow on him. It didn’t hurt that she was very nice to look at and with the way she dressed, there was a lot to look at.

When the capsule arrived another secretary was waiting at the locker room where he stored the items he needed in the park, as he wasn’t allowed to bring anything other than clothes in or out of The Arcade. He stored a change of clothes that Adley had advised him to bring and clipped his walkie talkie to his belt and ID to his shirt and put in his earpiece. Before entering The Arcade he had his blood tested to make sure he didn’t have anything that could spread to the attractions. With all that finished he finally entered The Arcade and found Adley waiting for him with her tablet. She smiled at him. “We’re getting a new acquisition in an hour. We need you to help out with her physical and psychological examinations. We’d especially like to use you to help figure out how she’s going to react with clients. We don’t mind a little resistance, in fact many of our clients prefer it, but after the Powergirl incident we have to make sure they won’t pose any danger to our clients,” Adley said when he joined her.

“Who is she?”

“Emma Frost. You’re not a comic fan are you? X-Men?”

“Heard of X-Men but haven’t ever been interested in superhero stuff.”

“That’s fine. All you need to know is we expect her to have difficulty adapting to her new life.”

“So no superpowers?”

“She’s a telepath but all powers and super-human abilities are suppressed inside The Arcade, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“If we have an hour, is there a computer or something I can use? I want to read up on the new acquisition.”

“No problem.”

✥✥✥

Soon Abels was sitting in front of a computer with Adley right behind him. She had provided the specific earth designation that they were taking her from (Earth-616) so that Abels could get accurate and detailed information about Emma Frost. He read about her past, her time with the Hellfire Club, with the X-Men, her betrayals, her affair with some guy named Cyclops. There was a lot to go through and the hour was going by fast. Adley had some food and water brought to them, and they ate quickly. Soon after they were finished it was time to go to the examination area. It housed the infirmary, med-bay, psychological assessment, and examination rooms. Adley led Abels to a private transport that traveled solely to the examination area. When they arrived Emma Frost was just being brought in, she was unconscious and dressed in her usual costume. Incredibly tight white pants tucked into heeled white boots with a belt featuring an X on the buckle. She had long white gloves that stopped just a few inches under her shoulders and complemented her white corset laced in the front that left most of her stomach bared. Over that she wore a long cap that clasped at the top of her corset with a red X buckle, it left her shoulders completely bare. A white ribbon was tied around her neck as a necklace. Her blonde hair was wavy fell past her shoulders. Her lips were painted a deep reddish purple and had light blue eyeshadow.

With her still unconscious, they strapped her down to a purple padded bench with a steel bar along the top. On the middle of each side was a wrist restraint that she was locked into. Her legs were spread completely, her knees pressed against opposite ends sides of the bench with her ankles locked in restraints on the legs on the benches. A bite-gag, violet and steel, was forced between her teeth and locked tightly behind her head, under her hair. Her cape was spread out underneath her, covering most of the bench below her shoulders. Her body was toned and lightly muscled, no doubt she worked out regularly. Her breasts were impressively large for someone so toned, Abels didn’t get a good look at her ass while they were securing her to the bench, but Abels imagined it was as impressive as her chest. The bench was short enough that her ass sat at the edge and if her legs hadn’t been tied down the way they were, they would have dangled of the edge entirely.

The Acquisitioners who had brought her in left the room after she was secured. There were four large security guards who stood off to the side, a doctor in a lab coat who took out his tablet and started testing Emma’s blood and body to make sure she was in good condition. A nurse in a short, tight dress with a white hat featuring a red cross assisted him. Abels and Adley were the only other people in the room and kept out of the doctor’s way as he completed his physical examination. Finding nothing wrong he spent a moment taking down all his notes before he stepped out to send in the psychiatrist. She was a middle-aged woman in a white coat like the doctor’s and dark hair pulled back. She pulled up a chair beside Emma and nodded to the nurse who injected something into Emma. She started to wake up immediately. At first Emma was obviously disoriented and she tried to get up, soon after that she started struggling. She began by just testing the strength of her restraints. It didn’t take her long to start struggling in earnest, trying to get free and trying to speak. Her words were muddled, and drool started dripping off her gag and down her chin, slowly pooling on her collarbone. Her bright blue eyes were glaring angrily at anyone in the room she could see, and her eyebrows furrowed as she grew visually frustrated by her restraints.

The psychiatrist cleared her throat, Emma’s glare immediately turning to her. The psychiatrist looked down at her tablet, going over some notes before she adjusted her glasses and looked back at Emma. “Ms. Frost you are the newest acquisition to The Arcade. I’m here to explain your new role here. You are now the property of The Arcade which caters to a specific clientele who enjoy living out their sexual fantasies centered around individuals like yourself, for impressive costs. You are no longer on your Earth and as long as you are within The Arcade, which you always will be, you do not have access to your extraordinary abilities. Your time and body belong to The Arcade now and you will act accordingly. When we are done you will receive a test of temperament with Mr. Abels,” the psychiatrist explained, glancing at Abels, “Afterwards you will be cleaned up and brought to your booth, number-” she paused to check the number “279. You will proceed to complete a 12-hour shift with hostess Lanie. We recommend being kind to your hostess unless you’d like to find your booth out of lubricant or be assigned for punishment. Good behavior will be rewarded. Bad behavior will be punished. It’s simple really. After your booth you will be thoroughly cleaned up and then brought to your cell for twelve hours of rest. If you behave during your first shift we will make sure you have access to simple requests for entertainment, such as books or puzzles. If you continue to behave you may be given a television. If you do not behave during your first shift you will not be given access to entertainment for your rest period. Continue to misbehave and we will take away your blankets and pillows piece by piece until you only have a mattress in a small cell right next to your toilet. Do you understand what I’m saying?” the psychiatrist asked. Emma didn’t even try to talk through her gag, just glared at the psychiatrist. The psychiatrist sighed. “You are noted as a hard acquisition. They rarely behave in the beginning, but they learn, and so will you. You are smart Ms. Frost, I’m sure you’ll learn quickly. Go ahead Mr. Abels. We need to see how she will act with clients.”

Adley moved into action immediately, getting to work to prepare Emma. She pushed forward a table on wheels, bringing it next to Emma on the side opposite to where the psychiatrist was sitting. There was a glass of ice water and a tube of lubricant. Adley handed Abels a pill with a wink, “It decreases the refractory period to almost nothing,” she explained with a whisper Emma couldn’t hear. Emma remained still at first, tensing when Adley approached her. When Adley started loosening the laces of Emma’s corset the blonde started thrashing again. She made noises through her gag that sounded like they were meant to be threats or insults. Adley loosened the corset and pulled the panels away from each other to reveal Emma’s breasts. She picked up a small towel and wiped drool off Emma’s face and chest. She went back to Abels and leaned close enough that she could whisper to him again. “I’ve been working here a little while; I can read the attractions pretty well. She’s definitely a big bite risk we can change out the gag if you want, but it might be better to forgo use of her mouth until her first shift is over.”

“Let’s leave her like this for now,” Abels replied. Adley smiled encouragingly.

“She’ll tire herself out with the first few rounds. She’ll be easier when she’s tired. Do you want me to finish preparing her or do you want to?”

“Go ahead. I want to see how you do it, got to make sure everything’s up to The Arcade’s standards,” Abels replied quietly.

“You got it, Mr. Abels.” Adley walked back to Emma and pulled out a pair of scissors. She used them to cut a few holes in the crotch of Emma’s pants so she could rip them, exposing Emma’s thin panties. Adley removed those completely, leaving Emma’s most sensitive parts completely bare to the cool air of the examination room. Someone had turned the air on higher, making Emma shiver as she continued her fruitless attempts to escape. Adley squirted a liberal amount of lube onto her hands and got to work coating Emma’s pussy with it completely before she added a second coat to her fingers that she gently worked into Emma’s entrance, making sure Abels wouldn’t hurt her when he entered. Adley looked back at Abels with an assessing look, she bit her lip as she thought for a moment before she got to work using even more lube to slicken and massage Emma’s asshole. She worked to loosen the tight muscles and coat her insides with the thick lube. Adley stepped back to admire her work and gave a thumbs up to Abels. “She’s all ready Mr. Abels,” she announced happily. 

Adley went to the sink to wash her hands. She returned to Abels and helped him undress. Abels had always been somewhat adventurous in the bedroom, but this was a complete first for him. He’d had sex with a woman tied up before, but she hadn’t been struggling like Emma and there certainly wasn’t a psychiatrist in a white coat or anyone like Adley assisting. He was a very confident man, but he tried to ignore the psychiatrist’s presence as he moved to stand at the foot of bench. Adley folded his clothes and set them aside before she came back one last time. She not-so-subtly admired Abels naked body. He was a very muscular man and no part of him was small, his dick no exception. Adley squirted another glob of lube into her hand and started stroking it onto Abels member as he started to grow hard under her delicate fingers. When he was done growing and well coated Adley once more left to wash her hands. She returned to wipe drool off Emma periodically as Abels tested her temperament. She made her first non-fight related sound, a soft whimper when she caught sight of Abels’ dick at full size.


	2. Chapter 2

Abels started gently and slow, it was easy to fight against pain, but hard to fight against pleasure. He started to lightly caress her tight stomach and waist, his fingers just barely brushing against her with feathery light touches. Wherever he touched she tensed and tried to move away. Abels wasn’t discouraged. He moved his hands to her breasts, crisscrossed by the laces of her loose corset. He made sure her nipples were fully exposed and appreciated. They were dark and smooth. Abels ran his thumb over her right nipple, Emma grunted and tried to twist away, her restraints held her in place. He massaged her large breasts through the laces, occasionally stroking her nipples until they started to harden. He rolled them between his fingers, pinching lightly until they were fully hard. He bent over her, taking one of her nipples between his lips to suck and tease with his tongue. She gave an involuntary moan before her entire body tensed. Abels smirked. Emma hadn’t meant to do that. He was willing to bet the blush starting to brighten her cheeks was less from arousal and more from humiliation. It was one thing for her body to respond to him, but another for her to let him know that he was making her feel good. She actually seemed angrier as she grunted curses at him and tried to fight even harder than before. The restraints had been designed with fighting in mind, she wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to break them and they certainly weren’t loose enough for her to slip out.

Abels moved his face away from her breasts, looking her in the eye as he brought a hand down to her pussy. The lube, and possibly her own fluids, made wet sounds as he played with her clit and folds. Her eyes were still angry, but her lips were starting to tremble around her gag. He pinched her clit and she jumped. Abels tested her opening, Adley had done a good job loosening her up. He pressed his head against her, she tried to move away again, but instead actually pushed the tip of his head into her an inch or two. He kept teasing her clit intermittently as he slowly pushed himself into her, little by little. When he was half in, he started thrusting lightly and pushing himself deeper inside, playing with her body as he did. Her angry sounds never stopped, but she had started tiring herself out, her fights were growing weaker and she was starting to shake. There were a few things reasons she could have been shaking, but when she started to spasm around him, Abels realized she was orgasming. Abels thrust himself completely into her and came inside. She whimpered as he filled her up, still riding the high of her unwanted pleasure. She turned her head away from all of them, staring at the wall. Adley returned to wipe her drool away again and patted her head soothingly. She brushed out Emma’s hair with her fingers and kissed Emma’s sweaty forehead. “There there sweetie, see it isn’t that bad,” Adley cooed. 

Taking a step back, Abels looked at Emma. Her pussy lips were swollen from arousal and friction, lube and her own fluids and his cum were dripping down onto her cape beneath her. The pill Adley had given him worked very well, he was still hard and could feel his balls already filling up again. He was already capable of another round. “That was very nice Mr. Abels. But clients aren’t usually so gentle. This time please be a bit rougher,” the psychiatrist said in a surprisingly profession tone. Abels had forgotten she was there and was a little startled when she talked. He nodded lined himself up to her asshole. Emma didn’t notice until he started pushing inside. She tensed immediately and shot her hand back to look at him. Her startled look grew angry and a little afraid when he started pushing deeper into her. She tried to grunt in protest, but it was turned into a whine as he pushed himself the rest of the way in one deep thrust. She pulled her wrist restraints tight. He grabbed her left thigh in his hand, gripping her tightly as he thrust into her rougher than before. She didn’t fight as hard but narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. Abels wondered if she was trying to use her telepathic abilities on him, nothing happened of course. He was starting to feel himself reaching his end again. He looked down and watched his dick disappearing inside of her, when he pulled out he could see himself dripping with their combined fluids. He thrust himself faster and harder, his grip tightening on her thigh as he came inside her for a second time, filling her ass with his thick cum. She gave an indignant shriek as she felt him coming inside her ass. 

Emma tried fighting again as anger filled her eyes once more. Abels pulled back and watched her. The psychiatrist made more notes before looking back to the guards. “Remove her gag, I have questions,” she told them. Two of the guards went to Emma. One held her down as the other unfastened the gag and pulled it out of her mouth. Emma spit at the one closest to her, earning a sharp slap on her ass from Abels. Adley was kneeling in front of him with a soft towel and some baby wipes, cleaning him up. He was starting to get hard again, but slower than the last time. “Is your name Emma Frost?” the psychiatrist asked calmly.

“Fuck you,” Emma snapped. Adley sighed and shook her head as Abels gave Emma another hard slap. The psychiatrists turned her attention to Abels and Adley.

“Go get some disciplinary devices Adley. Mr. Abels, I assume you know how to use them?”

“Yes doctor,” Abels replied as Adley went to the back of the room and returned with a paddle, handing it over to Abels. He ran a hand over the paddle, it had a texture like fine sandpaper.

“Do you want me to clean her up now?” Adley asked the psychiatrist.

“Not until she starts answering my questions. Mr. Abels, I think let’s start off with five paddles. Hard.”

“Yes doctor,” Abels said. Adley got out of the way, having finished cleaning Abels up. He smacked her ass with the paddle moderately hard five times. The smacks left her ass red with small cuts just barely bleeding. Tears streaked Emma’s cheeks with her black eyeliner. Her inner thighs were shining from the fluids left over from the two rounds of fucking.

“Is your name Emma Frost?” the psychiatrist asked again, as if nothing had happened. Emma was quiet until Abels lifted the paddle again.

“Y-yes,” Emma stuttered, her voice shaking, she had a slight English accent.

“Good girl,” the psychiatrist said, as if praising a child or a dog. “Where are you?”

“I don’t know,” Emma whispered.

“I told you earlier. Try again.”

“The Arcade.”

“Very good. What happens when you behave?”

“I get rewarded,” Emma whispered.

“Louder please.”

“I get rewarded.”

“And when you misbehave?”

“I get punished.”

“How were you punished?”

“With the paddle.”

“What did you do to deserve the paddle?”

“I wouldn’t answer your question.”

“And you were rude to me,” the psychiatrist added strictly. “Do you want to be punished again?”

“No.”

“No, _doctor_ ,” the psychiatrist corrected. “When you are talking to me you address me as Doctor. You call him Mister Abels. Understand?”

“Yes, doctor.”

“How are you going to avoid being punished?”

“By behaving, doctor.”

“You should think Mr. Abels for teaching you a lesson.”

“Thank you, Mister Abels.”

“For?” the psychiatrist prompted.

“Teaching me a lesson,” Emma added.

“A lesson you deserved. You should also thank him for making you orgasm. He didn’t have to do that, and most clients won’t,” the psychiatrist said pushing Emma’s head, so she was looking at Abels.

“Thank you for making me orgasm, Mister Abels,” Emma said after hesitatingly briefly, anger never leaving her eyes. Her face was only a few shades lighter than her ass. She was more humiliated than she had ever been. This kind of thing Abels had never done before and he’d be lying if he said he was comfortable with everything. But he wasn’t uncomfortable enough to get himself in trouble by not doing his job. He looked at Adley who gave him an understanding look. 

“Would you like me to clean her up now, Doctor?” Adley asked. The psychiatrist looked at Emma.

“Would you like to be cleaned up?” she asked Emma.

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Nicely ask Hostess Adley to clean you up.”

“Please clean me up, Hostess Adley.” Adley got a clean hand towel and wiped Emma’s forehead clean of sweat and got rid of any drool left over from the gag. She gently wiped down Emma’s body, cleaning her skin efficiently until she reached Emma’s abused ass and soaked pussy. Adley was careful as she cleaned Emma up there, trying not to hurt her. She cleaned up the little scratches from the paddle with a sanitizing spray. Emma winced a bit, but she didn’t fight Adley. When Adley was finished she stood off to the side.

“Now then, Emma. I wasn’t the only one you were rude to, now was I?” the psychiatrist asked. Emma’s eyes widened as she looked at the paddle in Abels hand. “What else did you do?” the psychiatrist prompted when Emma didn’t reply.

“I spit on the security guard, Doctor,” Emma said, her voice quiet. The psychiatrist didn’t make Emma repeat herself this time.

“What happens when you misbehave?”

“I get punished, Doctor.”

“You deserve to get punished, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Emma paused, she didn’t believe it and she didn’t want to say it, but she didn’t want to be in more pain. “I deserve to be punished, Doctor.”

“Good girl,” the psychiatrist said. “Mr. Abels, another five.”

“She’s been behaving, Doctor. Shouldn’t she be rewarded?” Abels said glancing at the paddle. The psychiatrist looked back at the security guards.

“You’re right Mr. Abels. But she can’t get away with bad behavior. Her reward is that you’ll use your hand not the paddle. Moderate force. I want you to count the slaps out loud, Emma. If you miss one Mr. Abels is going to start all over again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Doctor,” Emma’s voice was barely more than a whisper. She looked at Ables, but she didn’t try to beg. It wasn’t in Emma Frost’s nature to beg, no matter what. 

“You may begin Mr. Abels,” the psychiatrist said. Abels smacked Emma’s ass.

“One,” Emma whimpered. She closed her eyes, dedicated to not sounding so weak again. Abels smacked her a second time. “Two,” she said in a steadier voice. Another smack. “Three.” Another. “Four.”

“Last one, Emma,” Adley said, pushing Emma’s hair out of her face. Abels hit her the last time. He had been careful to do each slap in a different spot, figuring it would be less painful for them to be spread out instead of in the same spot. This was about the action, not the pain.

“Five,” Emma said, feeling relieved it was over. 

“All done,” Adley told Emma, patting her on the shoulder. The psychiatrist stood up.

“You may give her a bit of the numbing agent. She can rest for five minutes, then she needs to be escorted to her booth for the first shift. Nothing will be added to her cell tonight, but she will be put into block 4. If the new acquisition behaves today and tomorrow, she can have her choice of any kind of puzzle or literary form of entertainment. She gets an additional reward for every full day of good behavior. Each incident of misbehavior will result in something being taken away,” the psychiatrist declared before she went to the door. “Oh, Emma, make sure you thank Mr. Abels for your lesson.” The psychiatrist left the examination room.

“Thank you for my lesson, Mister Abels,” Emma said, opening glaring at Abels. Adley went into a cabinet and took out another spray with a topical numbing effect. She sprayed a little onto Emma’s ass. Adley took the seat the psychiatrist had been sitting in. The security guards stepped forward to start getting Emma ready for transport to her booth. They secured a double ring gag into her mouth. Emma didn’t exactly cooperate, but she was too exhausted to fight them.

“A bit of advice,” Adley said softly as the guards took Emma’s right arm out of the restraint. They pushed her forward a little and holding her right arm secure freed her left arm. Her wrists were tied together behind her back. “Don’t give your hostess a hard time. Most of them are ok, but some of them are just looking for a reason to get you punished. Just about any of them will make the lube disappear if you give them enough trouble.” The security guards freed her legs and Emma drew them close to her. “Most of the clients like it when you fight, but that makes them rougher. Some of them are going to be very rough because that’s the way they like it. There’s nothing you can do to stop it and it gets easier when you stop trying to plan an escape and just except your role here. Girls a lot stronger than you have tried, no one has ever succeeded. It isn’t possible.” The look Emma gave Adley was not the look of someone who had accepted their circumstances. Adley sighed. Abels had gotten dressed while Adley warned Emma, his dick had somewhat softened with the lack of stimulation. Emma’s short rest was up, and the security guards pulled her to her feet and off the bench. Obviously the one she spit on was still a little angry and they weren’t especially gentle with her. The nurse reappeared to once more inject Emma with something while the security guards held her. Emma lost consciousness quickly, the security guards dragged her out of the room.

“Why knock her out?” Abels asked Adley quietly.

“It’s so she can’t learn her way around The Arcade, keeps her disoriented. She’ll only see the inside of the examination area, her booth, and her cell. I wouldn’t be too worried about her.”

“Why not? She certainly seems like a fighter.”

“Fighters don’t give up after five paddles. She’s a survivor, even if she doesn’t give up on escaping right away, she’s going to behave to keep herself as safe and comfortable as possible. She’ll give up eventually. A lot of girls do after the twelve-hour shift, that’s why we have it, it’s even five times the acquisition’s normal price. But no one lasts for very long.”


	3. Chapter 3

Adley, Ables, and the security guards dragging Emma entered a transport capsule to take them back to the main area of The Arcade where the booths were held. Abels and Adley sat in the back of the capsule, the security guards sat with Emma in the front. Adley eyed Abels’ bulge and looked at the security guards in the front. “It’s an impressive pill isn’t it?” she whispered to him. Abels grunted as he watched the scenery out the window. Since these capsules only ran inside The Arcade they didn’t need to use any kind of sci-fi tech to shorten distances, so these capsules had windows. He wasn’t really paying attention to Adley or anyone else in the capsule at the moment. He watched the booths of The Arcade start to appear. “Abels and I are going to head to the cafeteria, you don’t need us at the booth right?” Adley asked.

“Not really,” one of the security guards replied stretching her back.

“It wasn’t that long ago we ate,” Abels muttered to Adley. She smiled at him.

“Don’t you trust me?” she asked, widening her vivid green eyes in mock offense as she pulled her purple dyed hair into a loose ponytail. Abels shrugged. They arrived at their stop and the security guards dragged Emma’s unconscious body out of the capsule to get her set up in her booth. With only the two of them left in the capsule Adley locked the doors and started shutting the shades in front of the windows, saving the one Abels was in front of for last.

“What are you doing?” Abels asked as she leaned over him to shut the shade.

“Shhh,” she shushed him, pushing his knees apart so she could kneel in front of him in the small space between the capsule’s benches. She kept eye contact with him as she unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper. Adley pulled his semi-erect cock out of his pants and blew lightly as his tip. She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft, from base to tip. She swirled her tongue around his tip, taking it into her mouth and starting to suck as she brought him up to full hardness quickly. He could feel a barbell piercing in her tongue. She leaned back as much as she could in the tight space and slowly unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it over her head. She undid the knot and pulled off her necktie. She ran the fabric across her breasts, keeping eye contact with Abels. She set it aside and took off her bra. When they met yesterday, Abels had thought Adley was stunning, but seeing her kneeling in front of him, her lipstick smudged on her lips and his shaft, her large, but still perky, breasts on full display, wearing only her panties, stockings and heels, she was even better than he imagined. She had a barbell in each nipple and a stud in her belly button. He wasn’t usually one for a lot of piercings, but with her tattoos and purple hair she pulled them off easily. Abels wondered what she wore when she wasn’t in The Arcade’s hostess uniform. Probably something tight and dark. As she kept playing with him, it was obvious she had talent. There was only one thing that would make it better.

“Put your hair back down,” Abels told her.

“But then I’ll get it messy Mister Abels,” she said softly, pouting her full lips before they stretched back into a smile as she reached up to pull the tie out of her hair, letting its loose curls fall down her chest, almost reaching her waist. Abels pushed her hair behind her shoulders, tangling his fingers into her hair as he guided her back to his dick.

“Does this mean you like what you see?” she whispered, breath ghosting over him. Abels chuckled, taking another moment to admire her, lips barely an inch from his dick. He noticed the small tattoo of three ravens on her collar bone.

“Mmm,” he hummed affirmatively as she started taking him in her mouth again. She licked and sucked and teased him much to his enjoyment for a time, until she took her mouth off him and straightened her back. She admired his length, glistening from her saliva, and leaned forward, fitting him in-between her breasts. He had figured, given their size, she had implants, but they felt real. “Are those natural?” he asked as she held them together around him.

“Yeah, 32G. I’m pretty sure they’re why I was headhunted for this job. It’s worth it for full medical though, they even gave me something to get rid of the back pain.” Adley started rubbing him off between her breasts. Giving him a few pumps before she bent her head down so she could tease his tip with her tongue while rubbing him. It was incredible, probably the best oral job he’d ever received. He was getting close to the edge quickly with her. She noticed, pulling away just as he was about to cum, but before he could protest, she took him completely down her throat in one fast move. 

“Fuck,” he gasped in surprise as he came down her throat, she swallowed everything before taking him out of her mouth and putting him back into his pants pulling up the zipper and buttoning his pants. She slipped out from the bench and redressed. As he watched her he regretted not getting to feel her breasts or see her face covered in his semen. He really hoped this wouldn’t be the only time he got to enjoy her talents. 

✥✥✥

When Adley and Abels were back in The Arcade’s main area it was far busier than it had been before they had gone to the examination area. Adley checked the time, “Even during the week it starts getting busy around 8 at night. But this is nothing compared to the weekend. We get very busy until Sunday night. Emma’s lucky she was acquired today and not tomorrow.”

“What’s the Powergirl incident?” Abels asked, “You mentioned it earlier.”

“Powergirl is one of our acquisitions, a really problematic one. About a week ago she figured out how to flip the ring gag in her mouth so she could bite a client. He wasn’t seriously hurt but the whole thing was a nightmare. Powergirl has been in solitary since, she’s going to spend Friday night until Sunday night in Booth 101 before being put back in her regular Booth, 79 for a twelve-hour shift and then she’s resuming regular hours but being kept in Block 6.”

“That’s a lot.”

“News spreads fast here, acquisitions overhear hostesses gossiping. They wanted to make sure the punishment Powergirl got would scare the other feisty acquisitions enough to not attempt. They’re also using double ring gags now for most of the acquisitions, only the best-behaved ones get to keep the original gags.”

“What happened to Powergirl’s hostess?”

“She got assigned as your tour guide and had her other booths temporarily transferred to other hostesses.”

“You’re her hostess?”

“Yep. I’ve been here five years and she was the first very hard acquisition I was assigned to. I thought for sure I was fired, or worse, but management was surprisingly understanding. I wasn’t really in any trouble and working with you isn’t that bad.”

“What’s Booth 101?”

“It’s the punishment booth. Anything goes in there as long as it doesn’t leave any permanent damage. It’s stocked with all sorts of things; the hostess stocks the lube and usually chooses the hours. This time management decided everything. They even prepared a special room in Block 6. That’s the one where difficult acquisitions who aren’t new are kept. Until she starts behaving she’s stuck in a small cell with just a cot and toilet. Block 1 is where the acquisitions who have been behaving very well for at least three years are kept. Their cells are basically fully stocked suites. They’re nicer than my first apartment.”

“You going back to Booth 79 when Powergirl’s punishment is over?”

“I’m not sure. I think so, but I’m not going to be the only one. Powergirl’s normal hours have been extended as part of her punishment so she’ll have more than one hostess working shifts.”

“What are we doing next?”

“I am setting up a VIP room. You don’t have anything else assigned to you today. You can come with me, of you want. But you have to help. It would be good for you to learn about the VIP rooms.”

“Lead the way.”

✥✥✥

The VIP rooms were in their own section of The Arcade and were divided into two parts. There were the groups of rooms that were set up like a hotel, each had a single entrance marked by V1-the number of the room. They were made up of a main room and a bathroom. The main room was usually a bedroom but could be set up however the client requested, they were usually rented for a few hours at most and a single hour at minimum. VIP rooms were expensive, but the first part was the cheaper of two. The second part was made up of suites housed in separate buildings with complete privacy even in the backyard, they also had special features like hot tubs installed. They also were customizable by the client, but usually for longer sessions and well-behaving acquisitions, up to twelve hours.

This client rented a room in the first section, V1-9. On her tablet, Adley had the list of the client’s requests. All furniture, props and everything else had already been delivered to the room by workers. It was Adley’s job to get everything set up, as well as making sure all the client’s requests were fulfilled. When they arrived outside the room, Adley opened it with her ID and let the two of them into the VIP room. There was a striped circular bed with a short ornate black metal frame at the far corner of the main room. Adley frowned at it and took in the labeled boxes stacked throughout the room. “Help me move the bed,” she said standing next to it. Abels pulled it away from the wall and Adley took hold of the headframe, she led the bed over to the middle of the room. They made the bed with soft black silk sheets. Adley arranged fluffy dark red and violet pillows, some with a soft faux fur case. She attached wrist restraints to either end of the headframe and set the wrist cuffs into the pillows, so they were easy to get to when the acquisition arrived. Adley had Abels move the night tables into place on either side of the bed and hang a gauzy curtain from the ceiling over the bed. Adley finished dressing the bed with soft blankets and a purple fur throw. She made sure a full bottle of lube was in plain sight on one of the nightstands with a dark red ball gag, wand vibrator, and remote-controlled egg vibrator. On the other nightstand was a bowl of fresh fruit and expensive bottle of wine with two crystal glasses. 

Adley went to some kind of control panel on the wall next to the door and changed the settings. The walls of the room turned into a red and black brocade pattern and the marble floor turned black. The windows, which didn’t actually show the outside since they were set into walls shared with other VIP rooms, were changed to show a twilight sky over the ocean. She changed the framed pictures to show images of 20s clubs and lounges. She had Abels help her light tall scented candles around the room. As a last touch she hung up a large longue poster featuring a black and white image of Jessica Rabbit. “She was the only reason I watched that movie so many times,” Abels said, admiring the poster. Adley smirked at him.

“Seems like you have a type. Behave and maybe management will reward you with a VIP session with Jessica yourself. She’s been really well-behaved since after her first shift a couple years ago, so management rewarded her with limited booth time. She does most of her work in VIP rooms.”

“I thought she was supposed to be dedicated to her husband.”

“Like I said, she’s been well-behaved since after her first shift. Those twelve hours are enough to convince a lot of acquisitions to play nice.” There was a knock at the door. Adley opened it to reveal a security guard and Jessica Rabbit herself. She didn’t have any kind of restraints and the security guard wasn’t being rough with her at all, perks of being well-behaved Abels assumed. Jessica Rabbit entered the room on her own and the security guard left. She eyed Abels slowly. She looked far better as a real woman than a cartoon. Her waist was still tiny, but nowhere near as unbelievably small as her cartoon version. She was dressed in a skintight strapless sparkly red dress that had a deep slit up one side of the skirt and was backless paired with long purple gloves. Her full red lips were painted a dark red, the same shade as the ball gag Abels noticed. The Arcade certainly did have a knack for details. Her hooded eyes were dusted in a light violet and her long red hair was curled artistically and her feet were fit into red heels.

“Please tell me he’s the client,” Jessica Rabbit said, her voice every bit as breathy and seductive as it was in her movie. She walked forward with an exaggerated hip sway.

“Unfortunately not,” Adley corrected. “Mr. Abels is a new employee new offered to help me set up.”

“Hopefully another time then,” Jessica said as she walked right up to Abels.

“Fingers crossed,” Abels said. Jessica smiled and looked him up and down again with a sigh.

“So what’s the deal?” Jessica asked Adley, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one hip, still standing right in front of Abels. 

“Nothing too rough,” Adley promised. “The client wants you tied to the bed with a gag when he arrives, but didn’t request anything else other than some vibrators, fruit and wine.

“I guess that’s not too bad. You think Mr. Abels here could be the one to tie me up. I think I might actually enjoy that,” Jessica said looking back at Abels with a wink and blown kiss.

“I think we can allow that,” Adley said, she checked her tablet, “You have less than ten minutes before the client gets here. Do you need anything?”

“I could use some water.”

“I won’t be a minute,” Adley promised leaving the room. Jessica moved to sit on the bed, crossing her leg revealed from the dress’s slit over the other one. It exposed her up to her hip. There was no underwear line so Abels wondered if she was wearing any at all. She leaned back on her arms and pushed out her chest to show off her famously large breasts.

“You know I’m in Block 1? We get all kinds of perks; some even get visitation privileges. I might be able to get permission for you to visit, maybe even with that hostess,” Jessica said smoothly. Before Abels could say anything Adley came back into the room with a water bottle. “Thank you,” Jessica said as she accepted the water and drank some of it before handing it back to Adley and looking Abels. “I’m ready, handsome.” Jessica laid back on the bed, her red hair spreading out on the pillows around her head. She held a hand out to Abels. He walked to the side of the bed and took Jessica’s hand, guiding it to where the restraint was. They were softly padded, secure but comfortable. He fastened her right wrist into the restraint and went to the opposite side of the bed to fasten her left wrist into the other restraint, leaving her arms stretched out spread eagle. Abels picked up the gag next. Jessica opened her mouth without being asked and even leaned forward as much as she could to make it easier for Abels to secure the back of the gag. Adley came up to make sure Jessica’s lipstick wasn’t smudged by the gag.

“The hostess and client will be here any minute,” Adley told her, Jessica nodded. With everything set up Adley and Abels left the VIP room. They went back to the main area of The Arcade and got dinner. She went over his schedule for his next shift tomorrow. It was the day Powergirl was being let out of solitary.


End file.
